lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
LPW Sacrificial Creed
Seattle, Washington | typen=2 | type1=Pyromania | type2=LPW | lastevent=One Way Ticket | nextevent=All-Stars }} Sacrificial Creed was an e-wrestling pay-per-view produced by Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) under the Pyromania brand. The event took place on September 4, 2011 in Seattle, Washington to conclude the 18th cycle. Six matches took place at the event, with The Prophecy of Violence defeating Australis, The Mighty Dyno Might succesfully defending his LPW Pure Wrestling Championship aginst Monroe and Aldous Gregory, Justus winning the LPW Western States Heritage Championship from Sean Jensen, Jeff Watson and DeSean J. Connery winning their respected Redemption matches, which cemented their place in the Redemption Rumble at Redemption, and Tromboner Man defending his LPW International Heavyweight Championship against Pyromania General Manager Drew Michaels in a Tijuana Cage match Background Sacrificial Creed featured professional e-wrestling matches that involve different e-wrestlers from various ongoing feuds that played out on Lords of Pain Wrestling's (LPW) Pyromania programs durings its 18th cycle. E-wrestlers portrayed heroes and villians as they followed a series of event that build tension, culminatinig into an e-wrestling match. The event and location was annouced on November 20, 2010 when the Pyromania calendar of events for its sixth season was first revealed. Event Pre-show *Cyborg Lincoln defeated Paul Brooks, Robbie English and Daientine in a Contract Battle Royal, signing to the Pyromania brand. Preliminary matches *The Redemption match stipulations were announced, as Jeff Watson defeated Kaiser Kidd, Sim Lee Amazing, Xiemlez and Jack "The Pitbull" Daniels to choose his place in the Redemption Rumble, to take place at Redemption. *The Mighty Dyno Might retained his LPW Pure Wrestling Championship against Monroe and Aldous Gregory, after hitting a Double Jump Corkscrew Moonsault on Gregory. *Two stables entered the ring, but only one left superior. After months of mind games and one-upmanship, The Prophecy of Violence defeated Australis, ending their stable wars. Main event matches *Sean Jensen's LPW Western States Heritage Championship reign was ended by the former Watchmen Justus, after Jensen tapped to the Walls of Jericho. *In the Redemption match, DeSean J. Connery overcame Ultramarcus, Xander Kross, Ken Ryans, Ryan James and Styxx to stipulations to choose his spot in the Redemption Rumble. *The war between the former Madcore Misfits tag team partners was finally concluded, and in the best possible way: for the LPW International Heavyweight Championship inside a Tijuana Cage match. In the end, Tromboner Man reigned supreme, pinning Drew Michaels after hitting the Inotation Buster through the fall of the cage. Matches * Mooroopna Mayamaya was originally scheduled to be in this match, but The Prophecy of Violence were able to get officers to send him away after claiming he was in the United States illegally. * During the match, Monroe disqualified himself after hitting The Mighty Dyno Might with a steel chair. Originally, P.A. Speaker announced Dyno Might as the winner, until Robert Lillehammer took his microphone, and stated that the match would continue between Dyno Might and Aldous Gregory. * Styxx was originally scheduled to face Sheepster, but due to the injuries caused by Styxx at Pyromania 18.4, he was unable to compete, and was added to the second Redemption match. See also *LPW Sacrificial Creed gallery External links Category:Events